


Hello, Old Friend

by ConsultingTimelordWizard



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post Reichenbach, possible feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTimelordWizard/pseuds/ConsultingTimelordWizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Sherlock jumped, John Watson reflects on his life and the man who he calls his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Old Friend

Who knew how many times John Watson visited this grave. Fifty-three years, and still the now eighty-some year old man visited his best friend's grave. Sentiment, Sherlock would say. The elderly man chuckled as he stared at the headstone, worn from weather and age. Just like Sherlock. 

He told the man each event that happened to him since the Fall, whenever it came up. His marriage to a kind woman named Mary. The birth of his two children. The moment he quit at the clinic and decided to become a consulting detective in Sherlock's memory...for a price, of course. Sherlock heard and knew everything. He would have known if he were still alive. 

"I can feel it," John said softly, looking up at the sky. "I'll see you again quite soon actually. You, Mrs. Hudson, Greg...we'll all be together again soon. It was a good life, despite the hard years. Mary helped after we met. She kept me from my depression after Mrs. Hudson died. She remembered how bad it was after you had." John sighed and looked back at the stone. "I still believe in you, Sherlock Holmes."

John Watson walked away for the final time, ready for bed. He got in and slept, passing quietly in the night. When he woke he was young again, in a bright white area. He could hear London in the background: his home. But something was off. 

"John. It's been a while."

The man smiled and turned around. "Sherlock. You prat."

"As always. Shall we go?"

"We shall."

And they went, side by side. Just like it should be.


End file.
